


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken, Character Study, Crimes, Dark, Gen, Psyche - Freeform, War, combat zone, dark!Sherlock, recommend anything to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock Holmes has seen and experienced every obscene, immoral, filthy and horrendous thing the world has to offer, and it has fragmented his psyche." </p><p>This is a story with one chapter devoted to each character and how the world has turned them into who they are. Set pre-canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I've really enjoyed writing these but they take quite a while, so I wouldn't expect another one anytime soon! I'm happy to take requests - enjoy!

Sherlock Holmes is a man broken by the world.

Only a few are aware of the extent that humanity can corrupt, but no one has experienced its probing caress like Sherlock Holmes. With the same gentility and allure of black ink in clear water, society reaches out into the heart of men and women and pervades their minds with evil thoughts, foul notions, and inhumane beliefs. Materialism, sex, greed, jealousy, mistrusts and gluttony, Sherlock Holmes has seen it all. He knows what humans are capable of, and he knows how they think.

He uses this awareness and knowledge to his advantage. He quietly preys on people’s cravings and desires, influencing and deceiving them until they’re feeding from the palm of his hand. He manipulates people with the same dexterity and delicacy that he uses to play his own violin. Weaving and interlacing fine melodies that harmonize with the chaos of his surroundings, and he is untouchable. With nimble fingers and a chilled heart, he swirls the black ink around in its great glass bowl, blurring the lines between right and wrong.

Wandering the streets with long, lithe strides, he is immersed in his combat zone. Car horns turn into bombs; people’s footsteps become bullets to his ears. He revels in his own self-control, subject to no one’s wills and wants but his own. Solving puzzles for amusement, he scoffs at the idea that he does it for others. It is merely to keep him from dipping into the dark, oozing secretions of his depraved and maniacal mind.

He lies back, indulging in chemical pleasures. When the fine tip of a silver needle wheedles its way into a vein, it fills him up with a home brewed solution, and he in bliss.

Never understood, and never accepted, Sherlock Holmes is an outsider. He watches in through the glass of normality, mimicking and replicating what he sees to fool others.

Words such as precious, important, gifted, prized, valuable or talented are never used in reference to Sherlock Holmes. People prefer to associate him with words like scum, filth, poof, psychopath, madman, heartless, callous, cruel, harsh, unforgiving, austere or freak. They spit at him, disregard his opinions, mock him and target him. Rumours and lies about him are spread, designed to wound him and his reputation.

His loved ones have now become devils. And what were his devils have now become obsessions. Pushing away anybody who indicates any inclination of care for him, he is alone with his mind. It is his greatest asset and his worst enemy. The elusive dance between genius and insanity is in constant motion, forever stepping closer to an end.

He has been taken advantage of before, so he’s made sure it will never happen again. He does not feel the great crushing despair of loneliness in his heart, as he has never known anything different. He does not expect sweet kindness from the world, so he shows it no sweet kindness back. He has never known a touch that has not expected a touch in return, so he offers nothing.

He has seen and experienced every obscene, immoral, filthy and horrendous thing the world has to offer, and it has fragmented his psyche.

He may believe that he is above the begging and crying of the world, but he is crying out just as loudly himself.

Sherlock Holmes is a man broken by the world.


End file.
